


Madness in Love

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never meant for this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Любовное безумие](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8354623) by [Drakonyashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka)



> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 09/05: "There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness."' (Nietzsche)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. Marvel also owns the Avengers (and Loki), not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

Madness in Love

He pressed his lips to her neck, sensuously placing kisses along her collarbone. Hermione trembled, and she felt her resolve grow weak. The mission was to apprehend Loki… not fall in love with him.

"You know what they say, Hermione," he whispered, his voice low as it caressed her. "There is always some madness in love." Loki nipped at her collarbone. "But there is also always some reason in madness." He moved, standing in front of her. "What do you say, Hermione? I have my reasons. Would you care to know them?"

Hermione's heart raced as she lowered her wand.


End file.
